


Can I come with you?

by thequietcanadian



Series: Team STRQ Week 2020 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Graduation, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Short, Team STRQ week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Summer takes a few minutes in their dorm room one last time after graduation.
Series: Team STRQ Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077959
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Can I come with you?

**Author's Note:**

> Last day! aye this has been fun! Hope you've all enjoyed as well. if you have time leave a comment and as always stay safe and healthy out there!

They’d finally done it. They’d finally graduated. Summer couldn’t keep the grin off her face, as she stared at her teammates fondly. She wouldn’t have been able to get to this without them even though they’d had a rocky start. It was sad though leaving the room that had become their home for the last four years.

“what’s on your mind short stack?” Summer glared a moment at her partner. He smiled down at her; a backpack thrown over one shoulder. Qrow had more belongings then when they first started, but he swore the most important things were in the bag. Raven hadn’t taken anything her small amount of belongings piled high in the trash can.

 _“I’ll only need the clothes on my back if I’m travelling”_ Summer had frowned at that, had picked through the small pile, and pulled out a few of the items in the hopes that Raven would change her mind. She had insisted she was going solo, hadn’t even considered staying with them for a while after graduation. Summer hoped that she would return eventually, but Raven was flighty if anything, so the chance was low. Qrow hadn’t said anything to either of them about his plans and it worried her, he’d become such an integral part of her life that the idea that he’d leave kind of hurt.

“Nothing” She smiled weakly at him as she sat on her bed for the last time. In ten minutes the last of her things would be moved to the sky ship going to patch. Tai had graciously allowed her to room with him in the small apartment he was renting until she found her own place. She’d had month’s but well she was a procrastinator and hadn’t realized until it was too late. Qrow sat down beside her fiddling with one of his rings.

“… Summer” Qrow started and Summer looked over to see the nervous flush on his cheeks.

“Raven’s already left” Summer ignored the obvious hurt in Qrow’s voice, the yelling match the two had only two days previous still lingered in her mind. Had Raven said goodbye? Or had she left Qrow without one. By the slump of her shoulders, she could infer that it was likely the latter.

“CanicomewithyouandTai?” Summer stared at Qrow stupidly the rush of words not registering in her mind.

“Sorry can you repeat that bird brain” Qrow’s shoulders seemed to tense, and he looked down at his feet as he took a deep breath.

“Can I… Can I come with you and Tai? To Patch… I’ll leave if you don’t want me to stay” he was in her arms in a instant as she tackled him, both of them falling to the ground.

“Ow damn it Summ that hurt” she didn’t care, because she had her partner for a little while longer.

“Are you crying?!” Qrow asked in alarm. Summer shook her head no.

“Liar, god damn it Sum if you didn’t want me around” Summer shoved her hand over his mouth to stop the flow of stupidness leaving his mouth.

“I’m crying cause I get to keep my idiot of a partner and that makes me so fucking happy Birdie” Qrow’s face went a bright cherry red and Summer snorted.

“Are you sure you want me around, I mean with my semblance” She gave him a look, they’d been over this too many times to count and the answer was always the same.

“lets go let Tai know, I think he said there was an extra room if not we can share”

“Alright” the two get up to leave and Summer takes one last look at the room, remembering all the good memories and all the bad. Yes, this dorm room had served them as a home for the last four years, but it didn’t make it home. What made something home were the people who lived in it. She closed the door and followed Qrow to their new one.


End file.
